


Our Special Brother

by shadowhive



Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: If there was one thing Sebastian had learned over the years it’s that he didn’t care what outsiders thought.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Our Special Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile ago but creativity has been slow causa..
> 
> But anyway, the basic idea was to do some bottom!Seb, so that was what Started this up.

Sebastian felt comfortable like this, down on his knees with his head down. He knew to the outside world people would have probably been surprised by his current position, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck as to what they thought. If there was one thing he’d learned over the years it’s that he didn’t care what outsiders thought.

“Crawl to us.” 

Sebastian nodded and shifted slightly, planting his hands on the floor and starting to crawl from his current position towards the sofa. It wasn’t far and, soon, he was on his knees in front of the two men that sat there. His lovers. His masters. His brothers.

A hand reached down, gloved fingers running through his dark hair. Even though he still kept his eyes down he knew it was Remington, especially when he pulled on his hair. Sebastian groaned, his head tilting to meet his brother’s lustful gaze. It made him squirm but he said nothing, waiting for him to speak to give him an instruction.

He looked beautiful, like he always did. He wore a matching black dress that exposed plenty of his inked skin. His eyes were ringed with eyeliner as he looked down at him, his lips quirked into a smirk. He knew people took one look at his younger brother and instantly assumed that he was a bottom but they couldn’t be more wrong. The assumption mostly came from his femininity, that he wasn’t afraid to wear make up or skirts and dresses. “Being down there suits you.” Remington grinned, giving his hair another sharp tug. 

“Thank you sir.” Sebastian replied with a soft gasp, his eyes half lidding. It was true, being down here felt right, it always did. It was oddly freeing being like this, an escape from the responsibilities that he had on his shoulders the rest of the time. It was a chance to let his mind rest, to focus solely on the task of pleasing his brothers. 

“Mmm.” Remington licked his lips, his gloved hand left Sebastian, reaching for his dress, grasping the fabric and tugging it up, exposing more of his thighs. “You know what you need to do.”

“Yes sir.” Sebastian nodded and leaned in, planting soft kisses from his knee up along his inner thigh. His brother was hard already, his erection tenting the lacy underwear that he wore, and Sebastian couldn’t help but reach up, hook his fingers under the waistband, and pull the fabric down his legs. As soon as his dick was freed, Sebastian leaned in and took it into his mouth, swallowing it down in one movement. He heard his brother groan and he smiled around him, starting to bob along his cock right away.

“Yeah that’s it.” Remington purred out the words, his thighs parting a little more. Sebastian smiled at the praise, steadily sucking in his brother’s cock. His eyes slipped shut as he focused on pleasing him, adding twists of his tongue and squeezing of his lips to his movements. It was easy to get lost in the rhythm of the up and down motion of his head and it was strangely soothing. 

He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt an hand on his bare back. “Ass up.” Sebastian would have nodded in acknowledgement at his other brother’s words if it wasn’t for the cock in his mouth. Instead he adjusted his legs so he was essentially back on all fours. “Good boy.” Emerson drawled, dragging his fingertips down his spine towards the curve of his ass. “I think this deserves to be filled, don’t you agree?”

Sebastian let out a muffled groan in response, his lips not leaving Remington’s cock to reply. He didn’t need to anyway, his brother speaking for him. “Yeah, his sweet ass definitely needs some dick.” Sebastian felt one of Remington’s hand’s back on his head through the fabric of the dress and he groaned around him, taking him down his throat again.

Emerson’s fingers left him and then he was gone. Sebastian couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could make an educated guess: that he was going to grab some lube. Even if he was doing something else Sebastian trusted him completely, trusted both of them, more than anyone else he’d ever known, more than anyone he ever would.

After a few more bobs of his head, he felt fingers trail between his cheeks, the other hand on his cheek, holding him open. “Mmm such a pretty little hole.” Emerson practically purred out the words as the slick tips of his fingers brushed against his opening. The two fingers circled around the rim for a few moments before he pushed them inside, making Sebastian moan around his other brother as they sank into him. 

He immediately started moving his fingers inside him, sliding them in and out steadily. “Mmm such an eager little hole.” Emerson purred the words as he spread his fingers, opening Sebastian up for him, making him moan around their brother’s aching cock.

After a few moments he withdrew his fingers, trailing them down between Sebastian’s cheeks, spreading the excess lube along his crack. And then, just like that, he stepped away. Sebastian couldn’t help but whine, the sound needy and muffled, the vibrations making their brother let out a groan of pleasure. He could taste his precum on his tongue, the salty fluid making him eager to get him off.

Emerson’s hands were back on his ass again, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing up between them. Sebastian could feel the head of his dick brush against him, before he pushed past his pucker. Em wasn’t exactly the biggest, but that didn’t really matter, it still felt good to be filled by him. Even better since he had their brother down his throat. Emerson’s hand shifted from his ass around his waist, his fingers wrapping around his cock and starting to jerk him off. His fingers still had some excess lube which made the movements on his dick slick as he rutted against Sebastian’s ass.

Sebastian’s eyelids fluttered and he groaned, getting lost in the moment. He always felt that this was where he belonged, between his brothers. Not just like this, down on all fours with a cock in each hole, but curled up on a sofa or in a bed with them. He knew that’s where they’d end up after they were done, curled up and content.

Emerson let out a needy groan and Sebastian felt him cum between his cheeks. His younger brother wasn’t exactly known for his stamina but they were working in it. Sebastian thought it was cute, especially when it meant Em would be eager to please him. He pulled out and instantly dropped to his knees, his soft, eager tongue wiggling between his cheeks. His hand still pumped Sebastian’s cock as he lapped his cum away, his tongue wiggling against his hole.

He squirmed, his blow job becoming sloppy around Remington’s dick and he knew that he was getting closer to his own orgasm. His hips were jerking now, his ass pushing back against Emerson’s face. His tongue was inside him now, fluttering against his insides in a way that felt like nothing else. He’d tell him just how good it was if his mouth wasn’t occupied. 

Remington’s hand pulled the dress up over his head, the world going from dark back to light again. His other hand fisted into Sebastian’s hair, holding his head down. “Such a good little cocksucker. The best.” He growled and Sebastian saw his head tip back against the sofa as Sebastian flicked his tongue. “Yeah, yeah just like that. Shit...” Remington’s hips jerked up and he came down Sebastian’s eager throat. 

He swallowed it all down, greedy for the salty taste of him. It was enough, coupled with Emerson’s tongue and skilled hand, for him to follow his siblings, shooting his load over the carpeted floor beneath him. It was a wonderful feeling and, when Remington’s fingers went slack in his hair, he pulled back, resting his head against his thigh and catching his breath. 

“So good to us Seb.” Remington whispered, combing his fingers through his hair as he parted softly. “Isn’t he Em?”

“Yeah, he really is.” Emerson sounded just as breathless, moving to sit down beside Remington and stroking his shoulder. “Our special brother.” Sebastian felt his cheeks flushed and he leaned into their touch. In the daze of his afterglow he was certain that this was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are awesome as always


End file.
